Seto Kaiba's Different Days
by Please Don't Hold Back
Summary: [retitled: used to be 'Seto Kaiba Loses his Mind' then 'A New Seto Kaiba' because I can't make up my mind.]Seto Kaiba's been missing for a year and many claim he's dead, but this man looks alot like him, even if he doesn't act like it [Part 1 of 2]
1. Seto Kaiba's Disappearance

**Kaiba Loses His Mind  
Chapter One: Seto Kaiba's Disappearence**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, so please do not sue.  
Rating: Rated K+  
Pairings: KaibaOC (hints of)  
Chapter: 1 of 5

Scheduled Update for Chapter Two: October 31, 2006

* * *

"And in other news it has been reported that a plane crashed into the Sea of Japan today. Everyone has been accounted for and found alive save for one. Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp. has yet to be found. A few witnesses have verified that they indeed saw him. But if that's true then where could he be? Police have pronounced him missing, not willing to be too hasting in jumping to the idea of death for our young genius." 

Joey shut off the television. He was so shocked he wasn't even thinking. He was just in a daze, staring at the now black television screen.Seto Kaiba was missing? Seto kaiba might be dead? That was beyond impossible. Kaiba would never die, he was much too…inhuman.

One Year Later  
The Kaiba Corp Private Jet

"I've never been to France," Joey mused, looking out the plane's window.

"It's really nice there, I promise," Mokuba replied.

Yugi looked over at the youngest boy on the private jet. In reality they had decided to take this trip to distract Mokuba from the anniversary of his brother's death. It had been much too hard on Mokuba and everyone was worried about what this anniversary might bring.

Everyone had been invited to come. Yugi sat beside Joey in front. Behind them were Tristen and Duke. In the third seat back sat Tea and Serenity. Then in the back sat Mokuba, refusing to have anyone sitting next to him. That seat was for his brother, though he didn't explain that part. He was trying his hardest not to worry anyone.

French Café

"I really wish I knew how to speak French," Duke complained, "Look at all the chicks I could be hitting on if I did."

"Tu vouloirs boire?" (What do you want to drink?) a waitress asked, coming up to their table.

Everyone around the table turned to Mokuba, hoping for a translation.

"Uh…I never studied French," Mokuba said sheepishly, "It's Seto that used to do that stuff."

"Do you have anyone that works here that speaks Japanese?" Joey asked, scratching the back of his hand in an off hand fashion.

"Oui, Laisser moi chercher elle," (Yes, let me get her.) the waitress replied, guessing at what was being asked and scurrying off.

"Sorry guys," Mokuba said, looking down at the table top, "I wasn't really thinking."

"It's fine Mokuba," Yugi assured him with a bright smile, "We can just go pick up a translation dictionary and we'll be fine."

"Tu parler langue?" (What language do you speak?) a male waiter asked them. He had pitch balck sunglasses on with a light blue beret. His collar of his black leather jacket was popped up, cover the bottom half of his face. The entire outfit made him very conspicuous.

"Uh…I'm sorry, we only speak Japanese," Yugi apologized, "We're leaving though, so you don't have to worry about trying to communicate with us." He rose from his seat and the others started to follow step.

"What do you want to drink?" the waiter asked, this time in perfect and fluent Japanese.

"Oh," Yugi replied, sitting back down while his friends joined him. "Just some water would be nice."

"Coffee," Serenity and Tea said at once, turning to look at each and giggling slightly.

"Water's good, thanks," Tristen responded, picking up one of the menus at the center of the table.

"Mmm…soda, any kind's fine. Just get me whatever," Joey answered, tyring to read the menu he had already picked out.

"Coffee, Gorgeous," Duke said, smiling flirtatiously and grabbing hold of the waiter's hand.

"Duke!" Joey said unbelievably, throwing his menu aside, no longer interested in food, "Since when have you been into guys?"

The minute Duke let go of his hand he lost no time in scurrying off back into the kitchens.

"Pft," Duke shrugged off, "Never, but he's the only person that I'm able to flirt with around here. I might as well try my luck, right?"

"No," Joey argued. "France is full of gay people, what if he actually found you attractive or somethin'?"

"Then I'd just tell him it could never be after our vacation," Duke answered reasonably, "I live in Japan and he lives in France, so common sense would already tell him he can't get too involved."

"Here are your drinks," the waiter said, interrupting any comment that might have been made to Duke from his friends.

"So, Angel Face, why the hat and sunglasses?" Duke asked the waiter before he could ask for food choices.

The waiter paused, looking right at Duke for a few moments. "I-I don't like to talk about it," he answered, trying to take a step back. Unfortunately Duke had other plans and was able to grab the waiter's hand again before he could get very far.

"Mysterious," Duke answered."So do you wear the hat and sunglasses in the bedroom too?" he asked, standing up while still holding the poor man's hand, "I, for one, would die to see that."

"What can I get you to eat?" the waiter rushed out, trying to distract the man hitting on him.

"You," Duke answered, kissing the waiter's hand. "What would you say to a date, Beautiful?" he asked.

"Uh…Sir…I," the waiter stammered, looking very uncomfortable.

"The name's Duke, Hot Stuff. And you are?" Duke asked, taking a step foward and becoming even closer to the poor waiter.

Suddenly a lanky man threw Duke off of the waiter. Everyone looked rather surprised; the man didn't look like he was strong enough to lift two liters, let alone strong enough to throw put across the room.

"Ca va?" (How are you?) the man asked the waiter, outstretching his arms.

The waiter just nodded and curled up deep in the man's arms.

"Duke!" Joey yelled, standing up from his seat to yell at his friend, "Nice going! You just caused a French man to go into shock."

"Not like it's that hard," Duke answered with irritation, standing up from his crumbled position on the floor. "The French are all pussies anyway," he added, dusting himself off.

"Degare," the man murmured, not paying any attention to the customers anymore. "Je n'trouver pas la-bas. Je suis desole. Je suis tres desole," (I wasn't there for you. I am sorry. I am very sorry.) the lanky man said, removing the beret to press his nose into the waiter's brown hair.

"Je suis bein," (I am fine) the waiter answered back, snuggling deeper into the other man's hold.

Tristen and Joey shared a glance at each other, both shrugging their shoulders slightly to signal to the other that they didn't know what was going on. Tea and Serenity (much to Joey's dismay if he had been paying attention to his littel sister at that moment) sat drooling at the hugging couple, imagining every and all bedroom adventures they might have had/ would have together. Duke just stared at them it what would appear to be jealousy, but he was perfectly straight so that couldn't be the case. Yugi was the only one that remained sitting. He had a worried look on his face. All he was thinking about was how to apologize to the couple. Mokuba was standing up, trying to see what would happen next. He was ready to get kicked out of the reastuarant.

"Ca va? Ca va?" (How are you? How are you?) the man asked again, spinning the waiter around in his arms to face him.

"Bien. Bien," (Fine. Fine.) the waiter answered, smiling slightly to show he was serious.

"Je ne croire tu," (I don't believe you) the man declared, pulling off the waiter's sunglasses to see his eyes so he would know for sure what was a lie and what wasn't.

When he pulled off the sunglasses Yugi, Tea, Tristen, Joey, Duke, Mokuba, and Serenity all dropped their jaws.

In front of them, being held by the lanky man, was a black-eyed Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" everyone screamed at once (save for Mokuba, who screamed out "Seto!" instead), causing the waiter to squish himself farther into the other man.

The man narrowed his eyes, as if telling them to explain themselves.

"That man is really the owner of Kaiba Corp in Japan," Tea tried to explain, pointing to SEto and forgetting that the man probably couldn't understand her.

"Come," the man said, turning and marching out of the café.

"Uh…" Yugi said, standing up but not leaving. He was unsure of what to do. "Should we pay for our drinks?" he asked the others.

Mokuba threw some money down. "That should be more than enough. Let's go," he said hurriedly, walking as fast as he could to follow the other man.

Apartment Complex

The tourists looked around the foreign apartment, surveying the interior. The man had told them to stay put as he carried Seto bridal style into another room.

"Do you really think that's Kaiba?" Yugi whispered to Joey, "He sure didn't act like him."

"I know, Yug," Joey whispered back, "but he looked just like him. If he isn't then he's the exact replica. Even Mokuba's convinced it's Kaiba."

"Yeah but Mokuba's willing to believe anything," Tea whispered, joining the two boys in their conversation, "I mean, he's wanted his brother back for so long now. This guy's the only chance left for him."

"Explain," the man said, coming out of the room without Seto Kaiba and interrupting the whispered conversation.

"I didn't think the French were supposed to be this rude," Tea said with some irritation.

"I am sorry," the man said at once, realizing he had to be nice, "My name is Damien. And yours?"

"My name is Tea," Tea said, smiling at the now polite conversation.

"My name's Mokuba and I don't give a shit about this polite crap," Mokuba said as every turned to look at him, surprised by his language. "Why do you have my brother?" he asked.

"I see at least one of you is reasonable," Damien said proudly, "I'm proud that it was Degare's brother."

"Who's 'Degare'?" Duke asked, "Is that what you're calling Kaiba?"

"Yes," Damien answered before pausing, "Sit down, please. This will be a somewhat long story."

"I don't know the entire story," Damien continued as everyone sat down, "Just what he's told me, so please bare with me while I try to explain it all to the best of my abilities."

Everyone nodded theirs heads, leaning in closer and impatiently waiting for the start of it.

"Degare is who I assume your 'Seto Kaiba' is. My uncle found him while he was vacationing in Japan. He was fishing on the family's boat when he saw a body drifting through the waves. He dragged the body up on his boat and discovered it was still alive. Now you have to understand, my uncle knows very little Japanese. I thought he might get in trouble for dragging an unconscious body throughout the Japanese streets so, having nothing else he could do, he brought the body back with him to France."

"But that doesn't explain why he doesn't remember us," Yugi said, "How did he lose his memory?"

"I'm not sure," Damien continued, "When he woke up he could only remember bits of his past. They seemed so gruesome we didn't want to send him back to Japan. It seems he has quite an enemy over there. He doesn't tell us much about it, but he wakes up screaming from nightmares almost every night. We've tried to ask him what kept him in Japan, what good there was waiting for him there, but it seemed as if there was none."

"He has to go back," Joey said, "He's got this big company and a little brother and…"

"If he doesn't want to go back, I won't force him to," Mokuba said, interrupting Joey's ramblings, "If he wants to stay here, I'll let him. I've been fine running Kaiba Corp. and everything's been going relatively smoothly."

"He's very fragile right now," Damien intervened, "He's very jumpy and I'm pretty certain he's suffering from paranoia. I don't think this would be the best time to bring up more of his memories."

"So what are we going to do?" Tea asked," It's unfair to just leave him here, hiding from him the fact he runs a company and has a brother."

"Please understand," Damien replied, crossing his legs, "I don't think Degare could handle this all at once. I have no problem with him knowing but…to bring it up all in one go will be a bad idea."

"Just what did you do to him here?" Joey asked, standing up from his seat, "He was fine back in Japan."

"Seto's gone through a lot," Mokuba explained, looking at his lap, "He has to relive all of that stuff that Gozaburo did to him. I'd be surprised if he was the same as before. After all, now he has to relive those memories without me helping him. He has to suffer through Gozaburo without any dreams to hold onto."

"AHHHHHHHH," came a sound from the room Seto was put in, causing everyone to become silent and look towards it.

"That would be another nightmare. Come with me and you'll see what I'm talking about," Damien said, walking towards Seto's room.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Wow, this was alot longer than I thought it was going to be.  
REVIEW!  
...Then watch for my next update. It'll be relatively soon, since the next chapter's going to be pretty short I think. 


	2. Seto Kaiba's Dream

**A New Seto Kaiba  
Chapter Two: Seto Kaiba's Dream**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, so please do not sue.  
Rating: Rated K+  
Pairings: KaibaOC (hints of)  
Chapter: 2 out of 5  
Notes: regarding the French, I'm actually new to the language, so if I make any mistakes in the words please tell me, I'd appreciate it.

Scheduled Update: October 31, 2006 (Tuesday)  
Updated: October 30, 2006 (Monday)

Scheduled Update for Chapter Three: November 4, 2006 (Saturday)

* * *

Dream World

"No! Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! Please! Please!" Seto screamed at the top of his lungs as an intimidating man slowly advanced upon him.

"Only the weak beg, Seto," the man said calmly. "Did I train you to be weak? Is my training here for you to learn to make excuses?" he asked with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry! I thought this was what I was supposed to do! This is what you said to do! I followed you're instructions, I swear I did!" Seto cried, pressing his back upon a wall.

"So now you're letting the blame fall on me?" the man asked menacingly, advancing upon the small boy, "You want everyone to blame me instead of you? Who are you, to make everyone turn an accusing eye to me?"

"No! I would never," Seto tried to explain, trying to burrow himself into the wall, to go through it, to get farther away from this threatening man. "Of course it was my fault. I just…" he said, trying to satiate the man's anger, trying to calm him.

"You're just what, Seto?" the man asked him, advancing on him still, coming closer and closer, "What are you? Tell me."

"I'm weak," Seto said, knowing that's what his step father wanted to hear. "I'm weak and I'm useless and I'm thankful that you would take such a worthless child under your wing."

"That's quite a good answer," his step father congratulated him with a mock smile on his face, "But I have to wonder…is it that you're only saying it because it's what I want to hear?"

"No," Seto denied, still trying to burrow into the wall, "Of course not. It's the truth as I see it, Sir."

"I don't believe you," the man declared, cracking a whip that had suddenly appeared in his hand. "I think you're lying," he continued, advancing closer still, "In fact I'm sure of it. Do you know what happens to people who lie to me?"

"No…" Seto replied as he started to cry, stopping his futile effort to get away, "No…please don't…don't…I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' isn't going to do it, Boy," the menacing man answered, stopping his advancment now that he was right above Seto, "This is what you get for trying to lie to me. Just be thankful it's you and not your precious younger brother."

"No," Seto said, "Please…I'll do better. I promise I will."

"Remove your clothes, Boy," the man demanded, cracking his leather whip that was supposed to be used for horses, "And know that if you scream I'll just strike harder."

Degare's Bedroom

"AHHHHH" Degare screamed, waking up in a bed. He looked around wildly, searching for this man that tried to hurt him.

Who had that man said he was? He said something in the dream, just like he always did. Degare just couldn't remember. He had said something about a brother. He had a brother he had wanted to protect. Where was this brother now? Dead, perhaps? If he was alive why hadn't he tried looking for him? Did he hate him? Was he a bad brother?

"Ca va Degare?" (How are you, Degare?) Damien asked him, bursting open the door and walking quickly to the bed where Degare was now sitting up in.

"Pas terrible," (Not good) Degare answered before embracing the man and sobbing into his shoulder. "J'ai tres avoir peur. Qui j'ai?" (I am very scared. Who am I?) he asked, sobbing even more.

"Tu allez extraire. C'est tout tu besoin savoir," (You are mine. It is all you need to know.) Damien answered with confidence.

"What is he saying?" Joey asked, turning towards his friends, "Does anyone understand anything he just said?"

"I don't like this," Mokuba whispered to the others, "Something just isn't right here. Seto has never acted like this, no matter what. Something else has happened besides what we've been told."

"But what, Mokuba?" Yugi asked him in a whisper, "It sounded like Damien was being honest. His eyes didn't lie."

"You can lie in different forms, Yugi," Mokuba answered. He was starting to sound a lot like Kaiba, "He might have never said an outright lie but you would have never known from his eyes if he had decided to leave something out of his little story."

"So what are we going to do?" Tristen asked, "Do you want us to bring Kaiba back with us no matter what?"

"No, let's not go that far," Mokuba answered, "But now that I've found my brother don't expect me to just go on back to Japan like nothing ever happened."

"So what do you plan on doing?" Duke asked, forcing his mind to focus on what was going on. He kept geting caught in a daze, thinking about how he had actually flirted with the one and only Seto Kaiba.

"I'll try talking to him," Mokuba whispere even quieter, making the group close in around him even more. "We don't have many options at this point," he explained.

"How can you talk to someone who doesn't even remember, ya?" Joey objected, causing Mokuba to inwardly wince in remembrance.

"I'm just going to find out what's going on from his viewpoint," Mokuba explained, "We need to know exactly what's going on before we try to involve ourselves."

"Qui ai Ils?" (Who are they?) Seto asked Damien, still deep in the other's embrace. He was looking towards the group whispering in a huddle.

"Ils vouloir tu emporter," (They want to take you away.) Damien answered, pulling the cowering man even deeper into his hug.

"Jamais," (Never.) Degare replied, snuggling into Damien and falling asleep once again.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

I changed the title of the fic (which would explain the reason why the first chapter is titled differently than this one) because of my first reviewers request. If you don't like it tell me and I'll think about changing it up again.  
(I'm open to any and all suggestions so long as it doesn't interfere with my main idea.)

* * *

Told you it would be shorter. Check it out, I didn't lie. It's about half the size of the first chapter.  
Anyway, most chapters will be this length, about 1000 words type of thing.  
REVIEW!!  
...Then wait patiently for my next update.

* * *

I don't have many reviews compared to the ones I get from my gravitation stories. Is it that I'm new to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh and people don't know me? Or is it that you don't like what I write and shy away from a bad review? Please don't. I won't get mad at whatever you have to say, I just want your input. 


	3. Seto Kaiba's Delusion

**A New Seto Kaiba  
Chapter Three: Seto Kaiba's Delusion**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, so please do not sue.  
Rating: Rated K+  
Pairings: KaibaOC (hints of)  
Chapter: 3 out of 5

Scheduled Update: November 4, 2006 (Saturday)  
Update: November 3, 2006 (Friday)

Scheduled Update for Chapter Four: November 5, 2006 (Sunday)

* * *

Degare's Bedroom

"Degare?" Mokuba asked, opening up the door to the man's bedroom in the early morning hours. They had stayed there for the night and Mokuba refused to let a chance to talk to his brother alone escape from his clutches.

"What?" Degare asked, looking a little scared and sitting up in his bed.

"Why are you so scared of me?" Mokuba asked him, feeling crushed that his long lost brother was looking upon him in fear.

"Damien said you were going to take me away," Seto answered with a blank expression on his face. "Why do you want to separate me from Damien?" he asked.

"Do you like Damien?" Mokuba asked, changing the subject slightly and sliding up to the bed.

Seto moved away has much as Mokuba had advanced, causing the younger boy's heart to crack.

Seto moved his head up and down. "He's been really nice to me," Seto explained, getting a smile on his face, "He agreed to let me stay here. He said that if I go back to Japan my nightmares will come true so I pay him to stay here with him."

"Is that why you work in that café where we met you?" Mokuba asked as kindly as he could. Seeing his older brother in this state made him want to throw up. This wasn't his brother. This wasn't the person he had dreamt about seeing again for a year.

Seto nodded his head again. "But sometimes, when I can't pay he lets me stay anyway, as long as I do as I'm told at night instead of sleeping."

Mokuba sat still for a moment, not saying anything. He was more than a little shocked. "Degare," he struggled with the name, "are you telling me you've had sex with him so you can stay here?"

Seto nodded. "It brings back bad memories but it's better than being with that scary man in Japan," he explained, losing the smile and looking the most like Mokuba's older brother since they had discovered him. Not that it was saying much, Degare was acting very much like Seto Kaiba's complete opposite. In fact, if the old Seto had been in the bedroom with him he would have ganged at his new personality.

Mokuba just stared at the stranger that was his brother. His mind was focused on the revelation he had just discovered. It brought back bad memories? Meaning he had been raped before? Mokuba's head spun. He knew that Guzaburo used to abuse him but Seto had refused to tell him the details.

"Se-Degare," Mokuba said, fighting to leave behind his previous thoughts. He had more important things to do right now, like getting Seto to come back with him. "The man that used to hurt you is gone now," Mokuba explained with well-placed calmness, "He died a couple of years ago."

Seto shook his head. "Damien said that you would say that. He said that you were people hired by the evil man to get me to come back," Seto said, "He goes and checks if he's still alive sometimes so I know when I'll be able to go back to Japan."

"Do you want to go back?" Mokuba asked hopelessly, knowing the answer would be 'no'.

"Sometimes," Seto admitted, looking down at his lap, "I think I have a brother there and I'm afraid he's still in the bad man's clutches. I want to help him a lot, but Damien says it's too dangerous."

"Do you remember your brother?" Mokuba asked, sitting up straighter and his voice dripping with hope, "Do you remember what he looked like? Or how he acted? Or how you felt about him?"

"I can't remember much," Seto admitted again, not raising his head to look at the stranger that was in his bed with him, "I know that from my dreams the bad man threatens to hurt him a lot but I've never seen his face. I'm afraid that without me there the evil man will follow through on his threats."

"Don't worry," Mokuba answered with reassurance, not wanting to make his older brother worry, "Your brother's fine. He's very anxious for your return though."

"Do you know my brother?" Seto asked him excitedly, finally looking at Mokuba, "What's he like? Damien won't tell me anything. He says I have to remember things on my own."

"He's very worried about you," Mokuba answered, "He's been waiting on your return for a year now, hoping that you'll come back to him."

"I'm sorry," Seto said, dropping his gaze from Mokuba and looking down at his lap again, "Does he hate me because I haven't returned? I've been waiting for him to show up here and I…I was starting to think he hated me."

"He doesn't hate you," Mokuba answered with love in his voice, "He loves you very much. He is very worried about you however."

"Will you tell him that I'll try and come back soon?" Seto asked the stranger, looking up at him, his voice coated with anxiety, "I want him to know that I care about him too, even if I can't remember everything."

"Don't worry, he knows," Mokuba answered, nodding his head to enforce the idea, "And he wants you to know that he won't give up on expecting you home."

"I'll come back home," Seto said, not dropping his gaze this time, "I promise I will, even if I have to endure that scary man again. I'll do it for him."

"My friends and I have to leave today," Mokuba said sadly, changing the subject. "Our visas expire today, but I'll try to come back sometime to check up on you, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," Seto answered, sliding his body down the bed to lie back down and gracefully slipping back into sleep. "I like you, so you have to come back soon," he finished sleepily.

Private Jet

"Why didn't you make Kaiba come with us Mokuba?" Tristen asked during their flight back to Japan.

They were sitting in the same seats as before. Yugi and Joey sat in the front again. Tristen and Duke sat behind the two best friends. Back another seat were Tea and Serenity. And in the very last seat was Mokuba, still saying the seat next to him was for his brother, though he had a happier attitude about it this time. This time he knew his brother was alive and would once again claim his seat next to Mokuba without Mokuba having to shoo everyone away.

"That Damien guy's got him brainwashed," Mokuba explained, his happiness at having his brother alive slipping away from him as he remembered the situation, "but even so he's happy. He's the happiest he's ever been in a long time. It's not fair to make him go back to Japan and endure all the stress just because I want him to come back."

"But if that guy has him brainwashed..." Duke started to argue.

"Seto said he would come back once he remembered everything," Mokuba answered in a monotone voice. In reality he was very proud of his brother. He was unbelievably happy for Seto's declaration. "He said once he remembers everything that happened he'll come back just so he can see me," he repeated, "He's trying and that's enough for me."

"But how could you just leave him there like that?" Tea asked, seeing too much of Seto Kaiba in Mokuba at that moment, "You just left him there to fend for himself!"

"Not everything can be solved with friendship, Tea," Mokuba tried to explain, "Especially when it comes to Seto."

"So you just leave him there?" Tea shouted at him, "How was that the right way to do things?"

"You'll never understand Seto," Mokuba complained, getting irritating with the way every always judged his older brother. His older brother that loved him so much, even now, when he couldn't fully remember him. "You don't even try to," he said in a stern voice, trying his best not to shout, for that was what a child would have done and he was no longer a child, "You push your friendship on him without even knowing what you're doing. You yell at him for not talking to you without even trying to understand why he wouldn't want to do it."

"How is that our fault?" Tea asked, turning back in her seat to face Mokuba, "We're trying to be nice and he just shoves it in our faces. And now you scold us for it? How is that fair?"

"Seto's had a terrible life, you should know that from his screams," Mokuba explained farther, "He's been brainwashed not to trust people by our step father. All of your talk of friendship just makes him suspicious to an ulterior motive."

"And what does that have to do with Kaiba now?" Joey asked, turning slightly to see Tea and Mokuba, "He doesn't remember that life now, does he?"

"No, he does," Mokuba said with a convinced voice, "His subconscious does anyway. I could tell. He already has a plan of escape, even though he may not fully know it."

"And that's why we can't help him?" Yugi asked, sticking his head into the aisle and looking towards the back, "What if you're wrong about you're assumption?"

"I'm not," Mokuba answered with the same confidence. "But for him to get back to normal we can't help him. Seto Kaiba's as independent as they come. He would never forgive himself if he knew we helped him when he was in such a venerable state. He would never become the real Seto again. It'd be a futile effort," Mokuba explained, silencing any protests.

**To Be Continued... **

**

* * *

**

This became alot longer than I thought it was going to be too. It used to be only 1000 words until I read it through and added some things. Now it's suddenly become more than 1700. I'm pretty imressed with myself.  
REVIEW! (…otherwise I'll be sad)  
And look out for my next update.


	4. Seto Kaiba's Departure

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days  
****Chapter Four: Seto Kaiba's Departure**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, so please do not sue.  
Rating: Rated K+  
Pairings: KaibaOC (hints of)  
Chapter: 4 out of 5

Scheduled Update: November 5th, 2006 (Sunday)  
Update: November 5th, 2006

Scheduled Update for Chapter Four: November 9th, 2006 (Thursday)

* * *

Degare's Bedroom

Seto woke up suddenly from another bad dream. He was panting and sweating but this time was different from all the others. He remembered it more. He could be more logical about it. This time, he didn't wake himself up with a scream.

He knew his name now, he knew the evil man's name, he knew his younger brother's name. He remembered almost everything that he had to go through and why he went through it. He knew his parents died and that Gozaburo was his stepfather. He remembered everything now. And with his remembered goals and experiences he was started to think more like himself.

Once he had set his goal to see his little bother his terrors had gotten less scary. He was less emotional and he started to piece together what was going on.

Damien was a bastard, perhaps worse than his stepfather on some levels. He had acted kind and loving, but now Seto could see what was really going on. Damien used him for sex. It was so simple now. He practically murdered himself when he realized he hadn't seen it before. Damien was sadistic, not loving. He hit him continuously, especially during sex. Why had Seto trusted him?

The dreams were suddenly helping him. They were teaching him what he had once forgotten. Sure, it was a frightening way to learn things, through threats and bruises, but what was being said was helpful. His dream taught him how to read people again; they retaught him not everyone was as trustworthy as he might think they were.

He also remembered his brother fully and cursed himself for being so stupid. His heart almost broke when he realized that the little boy who sat on his bed and talked about how much his brother missed him was in actuality his little brother. He had kept the conversation in his mind, remembering every word that his brother had said to him. Mokuba (that was his name, he could proudly say he knew it now) was expecting him back, but by leaving that night he had let Seto know that he could stay for as long as he wanted.

His stepfather was dead, he remembered now. He had died quite a few years ago. Seto recalled the event vividly now. Seto had killed him when he started threatening Mokuba after a long hiatus from doing so. Seto was so afraid he would follow through this time he over reacted, killing the man that drove him to be the heartless bastard he was.

Unfortunately Seto didn't have a plan to get out of here. He had no money; his paycheck went straight to Damien. How could he get back to Japan with no money?

He remembered he owned a huge corporation but he still didn't remember the details about it. He knew the company was based around duel monsters and he remembered how to play. What he didn't know, however, was how to communicate with them. He didn't know any of his telephone numbers and he didn't know any addresses, so he was still stuck here.

"Degare, I thought I heard you," Damien said, this time in Japanese.

"Yes," Seto said in a cold voice, still deeply immersed in his own thoughts, "I had another bad dream."

"I'm sorry," Damien said, putting on a sad face, "I didn't hear you scream. Come here, I'll make you feel better."

Seto reluctantly crawled into the other man's open arms. He still had to keep up the act, even if he now knew that Damien was just using him. He still had to act blissfully unaware for Mokuba. He needed to get out of here and get back to his awaiting brother. It Damien knew Seto knew about his true nature then escaping would be ten times harder, maybe even harder than that. He had to remain the naive child Damien took him has, or everything would be ruined.

"Dames," he heard himself calling out the informal name of his...lover (for lack of a better name) as his brain was coming up with a plan for escape. "I've been in this same town every since I lost my memory. Can't we go take a vacation or something? It's boring to look at the same buildings all the time," Seto complained, pouting out his lips and trying his best to look cute, something that came incredibly hard for him once he remembered he had dignity.

"Show me how much you want to go," Damien challenged him, still speaking in Japanese. Seto had no idea why, but it was making him suspicious.

"How?" Seto asked, trying his hardest to look naive and maintain a blush. "Do you mean...um..." Seto said, acting as embarrassed as was possible for him.

"I mean sex, Babe," Damien answered, smiling sadistically has he began running his hands down his captive's body. "You don't you want to go that bad?" he asked while his hands still roamed over the other man's body.

"I want to go," Seto insisted, squirming under the touch of the other man. He had to be young, cute, resisting slightly so he could maintain his cover. It was much easier said than done. He wiggled a little, trying to look as arousing as possibly in his movements. Being submissive was hard for him but trying to be seductive while being submissive was quite the challenge.

"You drive me crazy," Damien groaned deep in his throat, throwing off Seto's shirt in a quick movement. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you do it on purpose," he said in the same voice, this time removing his own shirt.

"Ehm," Seto said quietly has Damien put his lips to Seto's and a tongue forced its way in.

Damien just smiled at the naivety that was his Degare as he pulled off Seto's pants and boxers, quickly followed by the removal of his own.

Miami, Florida, United States

Seto sat on the beach, sulking as much as his remembered pride would let him. He was hoping for somewhere closer to Japan, but how could he explain that to the person who never wanted him to go back to Japan ever again.

"Is this what you wanted? You don't look very happy," Damien said in English, sitting down next to him.

"I am happy," Seto reassured him, showing a plastered on smile. "I was just thinking about how it would hurt to be stung by a jellyfish," he lied.

Damien chuckled and flashed an elderly-brother-looking-at-his-younger-brother smile. It made Seto sick to his stomach. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll protect you from all of those mean little jellies," Damien promised, not dropping the smile from his face.

Seto had to bite his tongue to keep from rolling his eyes. It wasn't even the season for jellyfish, but of course Damien would never tell him that. He was obviously hoping for some gratitude sex for saving him from all the jellyfish. Unfortunately Seto would have to oblige him, since he was playing the fool in this little game.

"So do you want to go in?" Damien asked him excitedly, "I promise it'll be a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Seto answered with double the other's excitement. He had just discovered the perfect way to ditch his rapist.

Seto ran in as far as he could until his toes could barely reach the bottom.

"Are you sure you want to be out here, Degare?" Damien asked, following his sex toy, "You're more likely to be dinner for sharks out here than closer to the shore."

Seto inwardly groaned at the stupid excuses of his captor. Sharks weren't this close to shore; they had too much food this time of season to move in too far.

"But you'll protect me from them, won't you?" Seto asked, trying to make his voice sound as scared as possible.

"I certainly will," Damien said, forgetting about wanting Seto to move in closer in favor of more gratitude sex with him.

As soon as a big enough wave came Seto went under and swam with it to shore, leaving Damien behind. As soon as he hit the shore he took off running. He didn't stop for anything, not at the beach for his towel nor at the hotel for his clothes.

He ran all the way to the airport. It had taken him quite a few hours and he was out of breath. Seto found himself thanking his stepfather for all the training he had forced on him. He could have never run as far as he did without the training he had had. He couldn't stop and rest now though. He found a pilot's uniform and snuck on the pilot's deck to a plane headed towards his home country. Luckily he remembered his pilot's training at this point, otherwise it could have been disaster for himself and the passengers.

**To Be Continued... **

**

* * *

**

Guitar Hero 2 comes out Tuesday! I'm buying it and I'm all excited about it! It makes me want to sing!

Another chapter finished. It was about 1600 words, a little more (if you count this commentary). That's not too bad since I was planning on it being around 1200.  
We're moving on to the last one, which will be super short actually. And by super short I mean like 250 words. It's kind of a good thing, just because that means I'll update sooner though.  
REVIEW!  
...and then wait in patient excitement for my last chapter.


	5. Seto Kaiba's Demand

**A New Seto Kaiba  
Chapter Five: Seto Kaiba's Demand**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, so please do not sue.  
Rating: Rated K+  
Pairings: KaibaOC (hints of)  
Chapter: 5 out of 5

Scheduled Update: November 9th, 2006 (Thursday)  
Update: November 8th, 2006 (Wednesday)

* * *

Domino 

Mokuba walked to Kaiba Corp, hoping the walk would wake him up a little bit.

He didn't see how Seto could do everything that he did. He barely had a hold on the company, and this was after he had hired about ten people to help him run it. He wondered if had to wonder if this was a good idea though. He was starting to lose his say on things.

His schoolwork was slipping as well. Instead of his normal, easily obtained 'A's he was getting 'B's if he was lucky and strained his brain into a giant headache. More commonly his grades appeared as 'C's.

Mokuba checked his watch. It was 8:30 on Friday morning. He sighed, he should really be going to school, but Kaiba Corp. was starting to suffer a little. He couldn't bear to let his last memory of his brother go bankrupt and fall to the ground.

When Mokuba reached Kaiba's office (for even after all this time of using it he never considered it his) he found someone typing on the computer. Mokuba had to stop himself from running over to the car and ripping the person out of it. This was his brother's office. Only Seto or he could be in here. Even if he hadn't come into the office for a while didn't give anyone the right to barge in here and act like he owned it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Mokuba asked the man with an edge of anger in his voice.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" the man asked the same question in return. "When did I give you permission to skip school?"

The chair spun away from the computer and towards the intruder so the man sitting in it was fully facing Mokuba.

"If your grades slip any more you're going to be in big trouble," Seto told his brother before turning back to the computer and once again typing, "Now go to school, I've got a handle on things here."

**The End **

**

* * *

**

It's a bit more than 400 words (It's like 500 if you count my long commentary), so it's longer than I thought it was going to be.  
Did you like the ending or was it too anticlimactic? I'm kind of worried about it, but I really do like the way I ended it so I decided not to change it. Tell me what you think. If you think it _was _too anticlimactic please tell me so I can improve my future stories.  
REVIEW (please)  
...and then look out for my other stories. I'm being random, so they'll be popping up in categories (mostly in the Anime/Manga section).


End file.
